


Nyx ‘I can do it’ Ulric

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Warping, cute guy warped say what, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Noct has a brief show outside is home and finds he can’t forget one of them.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Nyx ‘I can do it’ Ulric

Hearing laughter outside the apartment, Noctis’ curiosity piqued and he allowed himself to go and check it out. Opening the window, he saw a man with dark hair and a drunken stagger hanging onto another, clearly very drunk, man. Noct had no idea who they were but he enjoyed people watching and always found it interesting to watch how others interacted, it was a skill he could only force for brief periods of time. The two men’s voices travelled up to the open window and the end of the conversation was just about audible.

“...Watch me Lib, I can do it.” 

“You’re drunk ya damn idiot. You can’t try to do it right now!” 

No more of their conversation was heard as Noct felt his breath rush from his lungs as a familiar flash of blue appeared before the stranger warped down the street. 

He was a member of the Kingsglaive.

Finding that he was unable to drag his gaze from the glaive, Noctis saw, as if in slow motion as the man came out of the warp and landed hard and awkwardly on his ass. He heard his own laughter before realising that he was the one it was coming from, eyes still locked on the man now sulking on the cold ground, Noct watched him look up to his window and they stayed there watching one another for a moment whilst the other one caught up, without warping. 

“Something funny here?” The man asked, eyes narrowing in annoyance at Noctis still smirking at him. 

“Always entertaining to watch a glaive make a fool of themselves…” Noct retorted before coming away from the window. He heard a chuckle come from the street but wasn’t sure if it was the friend or the glaive. 

The last thing he heard as he switched the lights off and laid down was “Nyx, come on, we gotta get back.” Noct started to fall asleep with the name ‘Nyx’ burned into his memory, and he had definitely watched him warp down the street - he would find out more about the cute guy he’d just watched hit the ground. 


End file.
